Cell migrations are the driving force in hypodermal morphogenesis during Caenorhabditis elegans development. Two rows of individual cells intercalate as the entire hypodermal sheet is wrapping around to enclose the embryo. Conventional Nomarski microscopy and confocal analysis facilitate analysis of the apical surface of the hypodermis, but do not reveal changes in the basal surface of the epithelial monolayer.